Historias: Donatello y April O'neil
by princesaninja789
Summary: Basado en TMNT 2012 Nickelodeon
1. El mejor regalo de Navidad

_**Hola! este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Acepto todo comentario positivo y/o negativo.**_

_**Basado en TMNT Nickelodeon.**_

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**_

* * *

El mejor regalo de Navidad

Había llegado la época de Navidad a la ciudad de Nueva York, la nieve hizo su presencia temprano y, como por arte de magia, las calles y los edificios estaban pintados de un color blanco invernal. Excepto en las alcantarillas. Cuatro tortugas yacían en su guarida secreta.

- Hace mucho que no veía la nieve… un año tal vez – dijo Mickey mirando una película del especial navideño – Quisiera jugar como lo hacen esos niños.

- ¿Y que luego salgan corriendo al verte? Mejor no, yo me quedo aquí – aclaró Raphael jugando con Spike.

- Solo digo… ¿y si nevara en las alcantarillas? Sería fantástico, usaríamos mucha ropa de colores y bufandas, guantes, gorros, encenderíamos una gran chimenea y hornearíamos galletas y…

- Eso es imposible. Las alcantarillas son muy húmedas y sucias como para que pudiera caer nieve. – agregó Donnie, quien estaba a un lado envolviendo una caja.

Mikey pronto se levantó del sofá y corrió a ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Aww, es para Abril! ¿No es cierto? – dijo en tono burlón. Donatello hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- ¡Mickey basta! – dijo avergonzado.

- ¿QUE ES QUE ES?

- Es una sorpresa.

La caja estaba forrada con un papel color rojo brillante y un lindo moño amarillo en el centro. Era algo embarazoso darle un regalo a Abril. ¿Le gustaría? ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Todos sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, tal vez iba a pensar que era un completo _nerd_… No, ¿Abril pensar eso? Sería algo estúpido.

_Me siento estúpido _dijo para sus adentros.

Echó un vistazo a la guarida. El árbol que Leo había decorado, las medias que Mickey había colgado en la pared con unos cuantos clavos oxidados. Le daban nauseas ver todo eso, ya que en el mismo instante se le venía a la mente una sola cosa: Abril.

Volvió a la realidad.

Miró el reloj. Ella llegaría en unos cuantos minutos, y no sabía que hacer.

- ¡Mickey ayúdame! Me estoy volviendo loco, Abril ya viene y no estoy listo – lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió de adelante para atrás.

- Tranquilo hermano.

- Lo siento, es que estoy nervioso.

**Pensamientos de Donatello**

_Ya había pasado quince minutos y, de repente, Abril llegó con unas bolsas llenas de regalos para nosotros. Se veía tan linda, llevaba puesta su misma ropa solamente que usaba un abrigo azul y una bufanda tejida. El corazón se me aceleró y las manos me sudaban._

_- ¡Hola chicos! Feliz navidad – nos saludó a todos. Yo me quedé estático en el mismo lugar._

_Mickey se puso a saltar como loco cuando vió las bolsas. _

_- ¡REGALOOOOS! –gritó alegremente._

_Ella sacó el primer regalo para Mickey: un nuevo videojuego de carreras. Él la abrazo como un niño pequeño y fue a restregárselo a Raphael._

_A Leo le regaló un DVD con todos los episodios de Héroes Espaciales. A Raph una colección completa de sus comics preferidos más un juguete para Spike._

_Al Maestro Splinter le obsequió un portarretratos con una foto en la que estábamos todos juntos posando al lado del árbol._

_Todos se veían muy contentos, pero vi que ya no quedaba nada. ¿Se habría olvidado de mí? Rapha tenía razón, no le intereso. Solo me quedó agachar la cabeza. Mickey me hizo una señal para que vaya a entregarle su regalo._

_Tomé aire y me dirigí hacia ella._

_- Em… Hola Abril, yo… quería… quería darte algo – tartamudee, maldiciéndome para mis adentros y teniendo envidia de los otros, ya que podían hablar con ella con facilidad, no como yo que siempre creo un trabalenguas._

_- ¿Enserio? – dijo ella poniendo esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tiene._

_Le di el regalo en sus manos con la cabeza mirando al suelo y mis mejillas del color de un tomate._

_- ¿Para mí? – preguntó ella._

_Asentí con la cabeza, sin quitar la mirada del suelo._

_Lo abrió. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Era una tortuga de peluche común y corriente que había encontrado en la calle durante una pelea con los Kraang. Aunque le hice algunas modificaciones: le agregué armas y una banda color violeta para que pareciera un ninja. Ella lo abrazó tan fuerte que no quería dejarlo ir._

_- Oh Donnie, es tan tierno… pero lamento no haber comprado nada para ti. No sabía que regalarte._

_La miré con tristeza, ella tenía una cara de preocupación._

_- No importa Abril, no es necesario._

_- Pero… - en un momento se me acercó y, poniéndose en puntas de pie, me besó mejilla con tanta dulzura que no pude contener mi rubor - … Creo que es esto debe ser suficiente._

_Mis ojos quedaron como platos por un momento, luego reaccioné y la vi… tan hermosa, tan perfecta, Abril me había dado un beso… no lo podía creer. Puse mi tonta sonrisa que, según ella, me veía adorable._

_Los otros trataban de aguantar la risa, y eso me puso mucho más nervioso. _

_El resto del día nos la pasamos charlando y comiendo galletas que Mickey había horneado… créanme que para mi sorpresa estaban deliciosas. Desde ese momento no pude quitarle la mirada a ella._

_En fin, fue una de las mejores navidades de mi vida. Ojala se repita._


	2. Tan solo un momento

**Hola! Aqui una nueva historia, dedicado al Día de San Valentin. Disfrutenla y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

_**Tan solo un momento**_

Era una noche tranquila, la luz de la luna se asomaba tan solo un poco por las rejillas oxidadas de la vieja ciudad Neoyorquina. Las alcantarillas siempre han sido los lugares más asquerosos y húmedos del mundo, allí habitan nada más que ratas, insectos y cosas así… pero no solo eso, sino también tortugas, tortugas mutantes.

Aquella vez los túneles, o como quieran llamarle, estaban completamente aislados. Excepto por una criatura de casi dos metros de alto, su piel de reptil era tan verde como las algas y el musgo, sus manos eran el triple más grande de los de un humano corriente y sobre su espalda llevaba un gran caparazón. Se veía cansado, triste y angustiado; no pudo soportarlo cuando una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, no había llorado desde que era un niño. Su maestro le había enseñado a ser valiente como su hermano mayor, pero… ¿Hasta qué punto?

Pronto, esa lágrima cayó al suelo destrozado como si pudiera ver como una catástrofe se olvidaba.

Estaba lastimado de pies a cabeza, los nudillos cubiertos de sangre lo delataban. Tenía cortes y cicatrices por doquier, había luchado hasta no poder más, había luchado sin pausa por mantener a salvo a la chica que amaba. ¿Qué más se podía hacer? Estaba enamorado, el amor se lo expresa de muchísimas maneras, así que él lo expresaba a su propia manera.

"Le fallé" susurró con un nudo en la garganta. Seguidamente enterró la cabeza en sus manos, no podía soportarlo.

Nada podría animarlo. Tuvo que salir de la guarida porque necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

De repente oyó un llamado femenino, gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. Esa voz tan dulce y adorable que él amaba se iba acercando más y más. Pronto sintió el ruido de unos pasos dando tombes contra los charcos de agua sucia. Era ella, apareció en la oscuridad.

"¿Donnie?... ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó una chica pelirroja con brillantes ojos azules.

Donatello miró hacia arriba, estaba parada justo en frente de él observándolo preocupada.

"Te estaba buscando. Estás muy lastimado…" pero no hubo respuesta del adolescente. Solo pudo otorgarle aquella mirada suya de tristeza y decepción a sí mismo. Ella se sentó al lado suyo, lo volvió y mirar y luego se dignó a ver como la luz atravesaba la rejilla y hacía centellar el agua.

"Lo siento Abril" dijo el chico de la banda morada "Te he fallado, juré protegerte cueste lo que cueste, y no lo logré. Soy un completo inútil". Su voz sonaba quebrada.

Se miraron frente a frente.

"No digas eso. Estoy bien, no me pasó nada. Estuviste a mi lado cada segundo, solo que fue mi culpa, no sabía a donde esconderme".

"Eso no importa, Shredder casi te mata…" convirtió sus manos en puños.

"Por favor, no vuelvas a pensar en eso" le dijo agarrando su brazo y acercándose más aún "Eres mi mejor amigo, siempre me protegiste… tu… me salvaste la vida, ¿recuerdas? Te lo debo".

Él sintió como un calor invadía sus mejillas y se sonrojaban... Abril lo estaba abrazando. Se sentía muy extraño estar cerca de un humano, y sobre todo de una chica.

La miró detalladamente, y supo que debía hacerlo. Recordó cuando su Sensei le dijo "_Cuando llegue el momento indicado, dile lo que sientes, tal vez lo acepte o no, pero no te arrepentirás"._

Si, había llegado ese momento.

"Abril, es más que eso. Yo… en realidad…" su corazón empezó a acelerarse "Lo hago porque me importas mucho".

La muchacha lo miró.

"Lo sé…"

"No, no lo sabes" le recató "Yo te quiero demasiado… te amo…". Abril sintió un nudo en su corazón. "Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi", prosiguió "No sé por qué, pero cuando te encontrabas en peligro sentí que era mi deber protegerte".

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó ella, que todavía no podía tragarse lo que le había confesado su amigo. Él solo asintió con la cabeza tímidamente.

"Creí que podíamos estar juntos... pero veo que es imposible. Eres una chica hermosa e inteligente, y yo solo soy un mutante. Te mereces a alguien mejor". Donatello miró hacia el suelo resignado.

La cada vez se iba desvaneciendo dejando solo una pequeña ráfaga entre ellos dos. Abril tomó su mano gigante y la apoyó contra la suya.

"Mira Donnie… "el chico volvió la cabeza, solo para ver unos brillantes ojos celestes llenos de amor. "Puede que seamos distintos por fuera, pero somos iguales por dentro… y no me importa si eres un mutante ninja que vive bajo la ciudad, me salvaste la vida, me ofreciste tu amistad y te ganaste mi confianza, eres tan valiente… eres mi héroe, y no podrías ser mejor".

Donatello quedó sin palabras, nunca nadie le había dicho esas cosas.

"Entonces…" se ruborizó "¿Crees que pueda tener una oportunidad contigo?".

"No una, sino miles" se rió delicadamente.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja se le abalanzó encima y acercándose cuidadosamente sus labios se conectaron con los de él. Donnie le correspondió tomándola de la cintura, aunque nunca pensó que iba a suceder eso.

¡Era verdad! Estaba besando a Abril, la chica de sus sueños.

Los dos se separaron sin poder respirar.

"Te amo Donnie, ¡eres el mejor!".

Su cara parecía un tomate, pero no pudo decir mucho. Solo mostró aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Abril.


	3. Medianoche

**Hola! nuevo capi. No es tan largo, pero es lo que mi imaginacion pudo escribir recientemente. Esta pareja me inspira. Dejen sus reviews.**

**Las tortugas no me pertenecen, sino a Nickelodeon :(**

* * *

**Medianoche**

Ya era media noche, y como de costumbre todos estarían dormitando… excepto una inteligente tortuga mutante que habitaba en las alcantarillas. Allí había formado su hogar, escondiéndose de los seres humanos y de todo el exterior.

Donatello, además de ser un ninja, era un gran inventor. Se especializaba en la metalurgia y en los últimos avances tecnológicos. Su pasatiempo favorito.

"Si pudiera ser humano, en estos momentos ganaría un premio Nobel" se decía a sí mismo. Pero la triste realidad era que eso no sucedería, en cambio, debía dedicarse a proteger Nueva York con sus hermanos.

Aquella velada, fue diferente a las más acostumbradas.

Instalado en su taller, no hizo más que utilizar herramientas para construir… bueno, lo que estuviera haciendo – ya lo conocen, sorprendiéndonos a todos siempre.

La guarida estaba silenciosa, sus hermanos soñaban y él tan solo se dedicaba a lo que más le gustaba. Creía estar completamente solo, hasta que…

"¿Donnie?"

Una voz femenina inundó la habitación. El adolescente reconocería ese dulce llamado donde sea, era Abril, la chica de sus sueños. Sintió como un calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y sobre todo de su cara, provocando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

La tortuga se dio vuelta y la vio. Allí, parada cerca de la puerta, no volvió a olvidar esa imagen: había una chica pelirroja vestida con un camisón rosa de mangas cortas un poco pegado al cuerpo que le llegaba maso menos hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba suelto –en lo primero en que se fijó ya que ella siempre lo llevaba atado y con un listón. No parecía cansada, al contrario, estaba de lo más despierta como para escuchar alguna historia o ver una película.

Donatello se quedó en shock, observándola de pies a cabeza. Luego volvió a la realidad y le sonrió mostrando un hueco en medio de los dientes.

"H-hola Abril" dijo con la tartamudez de siempre, la cual no podía controlar cada vez que ella estaba cerca "¿No deberías estar durmiendo?" volvió la vista a su trabajo, tratando de no parecer tan colgado.

"Es que no tengo sueño… "contestó acercándose a él. Tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado. "Así que vine a verte".

A Donnie no le molestaba, para él era algo mágico estar a solas con Abril, cosa que nunca podían por culpa de sus hermanos.

Ella se quedó unos cuantos segundos mirando y analizando lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

"Es bueno tener compañía a estas horas" dijo él sin despegar la mirada a su pequeño invento.

"¿Sueles quedarte hasta tarde?".

"Si, a veces".

"Qué raro" dijo ella "Jamás te veo cansado, es como si soportaras todo un día. ¿Así son los mutantes?" preguntó ella curiosa.

"No lo sé" contestó el "Pero… hay ocasiones en las que no me siento bien siendo un mutante…" el remordimiento le ganó al ninja de la banda morada.

Abril nunca lo había visto de esa forma, ponerse en el lugar de Donnie era algo extraño.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Donatello suspiró. Sus ojos se pusieron tristes.

"Es que yo…" se quedó mirando el suelo "Yo… soy un monstruo. Soy una amenaza…".

Ella lo miró y se acercó mucho más a él, casi pegados.

"No eres un monstruo Donnie". El joven levantó la cabeza para luego toparse con unos ojos de color del cielo como se imaginaba.

"Pero…" se sonrojó.

"Olvida todos esos malos pensamientos. Y si me preguntaras, yo diría que eres valiente, inteligente y… muy guapo". Este último adjetivo tocó el corazón de tortuga que tenía. Su rostro optó un color más fuerte que el rojo, y sus manos comenzaron a temblarle.

"Abril, y-yo… uh…" balbuceó.

Ella rió dulcemente.

"Adoro cuando haces eso" su rostro se acercó al suyo y la chica le estampó un leve beso en la mejilla, dejando al pobre Donnie sin pulso.

Luego ella se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta, no sin antes darse la media vuelta y decir:

"Buenas noches Donnie".

Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad.

"Jamás me la volveré a lavar" dijo tocando su mejilla.


	4. Aquella noche junto a ella

**Dejen sus reviews, y como dije anteriormente... estoy muy inspirada.**

**Las tortugas ninja lamentablemente no me pertenecen :(**

* * *

**Aquella noche junto a ella**

De vuelta a la hora nocturna, Donatello se encontraba acostado en su cama, eran las 03:45 a.m. de un domingo después de un largo día de sábado. Todo estaba en silencio, solamente se podían escuchar el ruido de las ratas deambulando por las alcantarillas, pero digamos que no era problema para las tortugas. El joven inventor soñaba sin cesar, cosas inexistentes y casi imposibles, su mente lo agobiaba y le llenaba de situaciones…

Se aquí para allá las sabanas sin cesar, las almohadas que acomodadas estaban al otro día aparecerían tiradas en el suelo lleno de papeles, el escritorio justo en frente albergaba millones de carpetas y proyectos que algún día mostraría en público – o solo a sus hermanos. Del lado derecho, una estantería no muy grande con libros apilados de diferentes formas, ordenados de la A a la Z, de principio a fin, por color, peso, categoría, etc. Era como una mini biblioteca en una simple habitación de un adolescente aficionado a la tecnología.

No había nada en las paredes, salvo una pequeña foto impresa en papel simple donde estaba él y sus hermanos tortugas cuando apenas tenían siete años; la colocó con una cinta y la pegó en la dirección de la cabecera de la cama.

No era la gran cosa a comparación de la habitación de Leo y la de Mickey, pero él se sentía como así.

El reloj digital que había creado marcaba ya las 04:00 a.m., y él sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Una sombra apareció en la puerta semiabierta, era alta y delgada. Solo se quedó allí por un momento observando como el mutante se introducía en sus sueños, sin lograr enterarse de que la chica que tanto amaba se encontraba allí.

Sabía que no era buena idea pero Donnie tal vez la comprendería. Lentamente se fue acercando a la cama del mutante tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero al fin y al cabo no importaba ya.

Donatello se encontraba en trance, hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo. Fue cuando abrió sus ojos y se encontró de frente con ella.

"Donnie" susurró "¿Estás despierto?" preguntó con el mismo tono.

El chico la miró fijamente. ¿Qué hacía Abril allí? Haciendo una memoria rápida, recordó que habían hecho el tercer intento de rescatar a su padre, y fallaron… fallaron de nuevo… ella se sintió desprotegida y quiso quedarse a dormir. Y no era la primera vez, hasta habían creado una habitación para ella, Mickey fue el voluntario para decorarla al estilo ninja… por supuesto que no era el adecuado, pero a ella le gustaba de todas formas. Y como toque femenino, Leo colocó en la puerta un cartel que decía "Abril" con letras rosas.

Desde entonces había pasado a ser oficialmente su segundo hogar.

"Abril… deberías estar en tu habitación…" le contestó con voz cansada restregándose los ojos. Cuando su visión se tornó clara, pudo observar a una chica arrodillada en la cama como si estuviera por rezar. No sabía porque, pero su corazón se alegró al verla.

"Tuve una pesadilla… y estoy… estoy muy asustada. Me siento sola" dijo mirando al suelo un poco apenada y con ganas de llorar. "¿Puedo… dormir contigo?".

Estas últimas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Donatello, quién en su interior quería que se quedara… y si era posible, para siempre.

"¿Q-qué? ¿C-conmigo… osea… em…?" balbuceó. _Oh rayos Donnie, bien la hiciste _pensó.

"Por favor" pidió ella.

Como decirle que no a aquellos ojos azules que iluminaban sus malos días, la veía tan hermosa esa noche que no podría negarle absolutamente nada. Entendió que ella necesitaba compañía, no era un buen momento el que pasaba y estaba muy triste.

Fue entonces que el muchacho se dio por vencido.

"S-si… está bien" dijo finalmente. Abril le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces le hizo lugar para que se acostara. Se sentía algo raro, la chica que más amaba estaba durmiendo al lado suyo, por un momento pensó que se vería mal frente a otros ojos, pero una parte de él no quería que eso se terminara nunca. Se estremecía y comenzó a sudar.

Miró al techo dando las gracias al destino. Abril cerró los ojos…

"Perdón por molestarte Donnie, eres un gran amigo…" y finalmente se durmió.


	5. Cuaderno

**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Cuaderno

Las horas en las que, podríamos decir, Abril O'neil tenía su tiempo libre, se dirigía a las alcantarillas para visitar a sus no tan normales amigos y hermanos favoritos. Allí era un lugar en el que podías hacer todo el ruido que quisieras y nadie te escucharía ni te regañaría… excepto cuando el Mestro Splinter meditaba.

Abril se divertía mucho jugando a los videojuegos con Mickey, era como su hermano menor. Claro que ella era hija única, pero le habría gustado tener un hermanito como él. Otras veces le gustaba leer los comics que Raphael tanto amaba, y vencer a Leonardo en el arcade.

Pero ese día fue una excepción de todo.

"Estoy muy aburrida". Se tiró en el sillón de la sala principal. Ya había jugado bastante con Mickey, había leído todos los comics que se encontraban en la guarida, hasta se había cansado de la vieja máquina de arcade.

Dejó que su cabeza diera un vuelco. No había otras cosas más para hacer, era Domingo y el entrenamiento estaba fuera de lugar esos días.

Entonces se dio cuenta: jamás había sido capaz de explorar en el laboratorio de Donatello. Ese lugar estaba completamente atestado de maquinaria, experimentos, sustancias, inventos fallidos y en progreso, libros… libros.

"Eso es" dijo poniéndose derecha. Extrañaba leer libros. En su casa tenía una biblioteca llena de libros entretenidos, pero cuando se mudó a la casa de su tía no los había llevado consigo, además no conocía otra librería cerca como comprarse algunos. Ella disfrutaba la lectura como si fuera un buena amigo.

Seguidamente se dirigió hasta el taller. Estaba un poco oscuro.

Al encender un interruptor que se encontraba a su lado, las luces dieron vida a un extraordinario laboratorio. Nunca se había puesto a observar detenidamente cada rincón.

Cerca de la mesada había una estantería de 4 pisos, plagados de libros de todo tipo: medicina, ciencia, química, matemática, cálculo, física, metalurgia... pero a ella no le interesaba nada de eso, lo consideraba demasiado concreto y aburrido, lo único bonito eran las ilustraciones sobre el cuerpo humano. Prefería las novelas románticas, de misterio, de fantasía, ciencia ficción, ¿era tanto pedir?

Rebuscando entre todos aquellos manuales no logró encontrar absolutamente nada, solo polvo y una pequeña pieza de metal.

Se dio por vencida, pero algo le llamó la atención.

Sobre la mesa de la computadora había un pequeño cuaderno, estaba forrado con un papel morado un poco gastado, se veía bastante usado gordo.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, pero algo la detuvo.

_No Abril, es de Donnie, debe ser algo muy personal así que no lo abras… _le dijo su conciencia. No sabía que podía hacer, la mataba la curiosidad. ¿Qué habría adentro?

_¡No lo hagas! _Volvió a decir esa vocecita en su cabeza. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no creía que iba a ser tan malo… tal vez solo sean notas sin importancia.

Era lo contrario. En cada hoja estaban desarrollados miles de ideas y proyectos, ordenados por fecha.

_3 de Mayo de 2005 _decía en la primera hoja. Fue cuando tenía apena años de edad. Abril se sorprendió de lo joven que era cuando comenzó a inventar, no muchos niños humanos tienen esa habilidad.

Hojeó cada página observando detalladamente los objetivos, dibujos, desarrollos y observaciones… hasta estaba Metalhead.

Pero se detuvo en una sola página, estaba casi en blanco. La pelirroja no pudo decir palabra alguna después de haber leído lo que el joven mutante había escrito.

_Proyecto N° 67: Conquistar el corazón de Abril._

No había nada más.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y su rostro se ruborizó. No sabía en qué más pensar... solo en una cosa. Así que tomó papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Donatello entró en su laboratorio como de costumbre. Su mente estaba llena de ideas nuevas.

Al abrir su más preciado cuaderno se encontró con algo que lo dejó sin aliento y con un color rojo en toda su cara: una nota escrita en un papel suelto pegado sobre la página en blanco.

_Proyecto N° 67: Conquistar el corazón de Abril._

_Aún sin desarrollar, pero al menos podría ayudarte, si me dejas. Abril._


	6. Querida Abril

_Querida Abril: _

_Sé que esto no es muy común en mí, pero hoy me levanté con el entusiasmo necesario para escribirte esto. _

_No sé por dónde comenzar, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte pero no me animo- soy un cobarde en ese sentido, lo siento y espero me perdones._

_Yo… simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Se me hace difícil dormir en las noches, a pesar de lo cansado que esté. Las 24 horas del día permaneces en mi cabeza, no te vas… nunca. Es extraño no poder concentrarme a veces en lo que hago con solo mirarte o recordar tu dulce sonrisa. Mi intención no es ser cursi, ni tampoco empalagoso, pero tan solo me gustaría expresar lo que siento por ti._

_Odio la idea de que seamos tan diferentes – tú me entiendes- pero eso no significa que podamos ser amigos… o algo más. Y ahora no sé qué más hacer, cuando trato de impresionarte me siento como un completo inútil, ¿es tan difícil, preciosa?_

_Quisiera estar a tu lado amor mío. _

_Lo haré corto. Te amo, Abril. Siempre te amé, desde aquella noche en que te vi por primera vez, yo y los chicos estábamos en el tejado de un edificio… y te vi pasar junto a tu padre, me sentía raro pero loco al mismo tiempo. Y luego llegaron los Kraang, momento fallido. Pero esta historia tuvo un final feliz, porque te salve y caíste en mis brazos como un bello ángel. A excepción de tu papá. Desde ese día juré que lo traeríamos de vuelta y protegerte ante cualquier mal - Aunque veo que estas aprendiendo a defenderte sola, eso es genial). _

_Tal vez no te des cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero por mi parte sería capaz de escribir una enciclopedia con las razones por las que te amo – enserio, algún día lo haré. Me muero por descubrir lo que es besarte, no estoy seguro de que me atreva pero… cuando llegue ese día… puede que sea el mutante más feliz del universo._

_Solo espero que me entiendas. _

_Te amo, te amo más de lo que te imaginas, ojala algún día sientas lo mismo. Esto lo escribí para ti, solo para ti. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas mi princesa._

_Con amor, Donatello._


End file.
